This invention relates to apparatus for screeding concrete and other materials. The apparatus is portable and may be used, for example, to smooth the surfaces of large concrete slabs. This is accomplished without penetrating plastic sheets or other vapor barriers commonly deployed between the ground and slab.
The use of screeds for leveling or smoothing concrete and other materials is well known, screeds dating back many decades, if not centuries. Typically, when screeding large slabs, screed stakes and saddles have been employed to mount lumber or other elongated screed guide members to maintain them at a desired height and orientation. This not only is time consuming, but the technique has other disadvantages as well. When stakes are employed, vapor barrier sheets upon which the slabs often are formed are penetrated by the stakes, creating breaches in the vapor or moisture barriers which can have adverse effects.
The present invention relates to apparatus for screeding concrete and other materials which is readily positionable in place and can quickly be adjusted to position an elongated screed guide associated therewith at the desired height and orientation. Furthermore, the apparatus will not pierce plastic sheets or other types of vapor barriers and degrade their performance.
The apparatus includes a primary support positionable on a surface to extend upwardly therefrom.
A secondary support is adjustably mounted on the primary support for selective up or down movement relative thereto, the secondary support for supporting an elongated screed guide member.
The apparatus also includes adjustment mechanism operatively associated with the primary support and the secondary support to adjust the position of the secondary support on the primary support to selectively move the secondary support and any elongated screed guide member supported thereby toward or away from the surface.